1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates particularly to a direct-inserting small connector and to an LED lamp which applies the direct-inserting small connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the power connection of an LED lamp is conducted by conducting wires. Two ends of the conducting wire are respectively welded to a light source plate and a drive plate to supply electricity to an LED chip of the light source plate. This electric connection has a complicated operation and causes a high cost for installing the LED lamp. Thus, an automatic installation cannot be executed.
Accordingly, a direct-inserting connector is invented. Referring to FIG. 1, a through hole 110 is formed on a light source plate 100. A first connecting seat 200 is mounted in the through hole 110. An elastic piece 300 is installed in the first connecting seat 200. One end of the elastic piece 300 is an output end 310 electrically connected to the light source plate 100, and the other end thereof is defined as a clamping end 320. A second connecting seat 600 is mounted on a drive plate 400. A pin 500 is installed in the second connecting seat 600. One end of the pin 500 is defined as an input end 510 electrically connected to the drive plate 400, and the other end thereof is defined as a direct-inserting end 520 capable of directly passing through the clamping end 320 to provide a power connection of the LED lamp. This direct-inserting connection replaces the conventional conducting wire and simplifies the electrical connecting structure between the light source plate and the drive plate of the LED lamp. This connection is more convenient to operate, easy to install and process and capable of fulfilling the automatic production.
However, the electric connector, shown in FIG. 1, still has some shortcomings. For example, the output end 310 of the elastic piece 300 is located in the middle of the elastic piece 300, and an elastic part 330 of the elastic piece 300 is located inside a fixing section 210 of the first connecting seat 200 corresponding to the through hole 110 of the light source plate 100. To maintain an elasticity distance D1 of the elastic part 330 and an insertion distance D2 of the pin 500, there is an increase in the volume of the elastic piece 300 and a corresponding increase in the volume of the fixing section 210 of the first connecting seat 200. Especially, the through hole 110 of the light source plate 100 becomes larger. This larger structure is not suitable to make small-sized LED lamps. Thus, the application range is restricted.